


Ceryni's Backstory

by Merrali92



Category: Dungeons and Dragons - Fandom
Genre: Dungeons and Dragons, ceryni, character backstory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:46:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7788994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merrali92/pseuds/Merrali92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Backstory for my character in DnD! Borrowed the character name, Ceryni, from Trudi Canavan's Black Magician Trilogy! Will most likely continue to post character updates on this as I continue them!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ceryni's Backstory

Ceryni's Story

......................................

Blackness.

That is the earliest memory Ceryni, the young dark elf remembers. Not where he came from, who is family was, how he got to this hellhole...nothing. Now, stuck in his mind are only memories of the endless amounts of torture he's been through, for what, four months now? Or was it five?

Opening his cold, faded purple eyes, Ceryni adjusts once again to the darkness that consumes his everyday life as a slave. At 16 years old, this small-framed elf has seen more shit than many others his age. Thin from the lack of food and bruised throughout his body from the countless amounts of punishments he has taken, Ceryni carefully hugs himself to try and sustain whatever warmth his body has left. It was the same every morning - he would wake from a restless night and begin once again with pleasuring and taking shit from whatever foul creatures decided to prey upon him. That was his job after all here in the hellhole. No arguing or fighting, just doing what he is told or else facing the wrath of the shop owner yet again. 

He barely remembers his arrival in the shop. Cloudy from the poison he had received, all Ceryni can remember are whispered voices about natural magic, high prices, and making a fortune. From then on he has spent all of his time in the same room, save for his bathroom trips and the one time he tried to escape. His escape lasted all but five minutes, but the time spent getting punished was ten fold...he's never tried to run again. Hearing a customer approaching, Ceryni shifts quickly into a kneeled position. 

Please, let this be over quickly. 

The door opens to a tall, broad figured man - he is hooded, but the obvious shoulder length red hair flows neatly outside of the shadows of his hood. Slamming the door, the bright light that had blinded Ceryni momentarily was now gone and all that hung between them was darkness. Ceryni closes his eyes, breathes deeply and awaits for the torture to begin. 

It stays quiet for a half of a minute, no sound except for the deep, shaky breathes Ceryni is taking in order to keep calm. He counts each slow second in his mind, wondering what is taking the man so long to just move forward. 

31, 32, 33, 3--

He is stopped at 34 as he begins to hear light steps being taken towards him. He can't help but begin to shake as his body naturally reacts to the fear of once again being abused. But instead of rough hands grabbing at him, he feels a light touch press on the top of his shoulder. Ceryni's breathe hitches in his throat as he hears the man speak beautifully in his own tongue.

"It's alright, I'm not here to hurt you. I've come to get you out." 

Ceryni reacts so quickly pushing away from the man that he does not pay attention to his surroundings and slams himself against the wall behind him. Shaking his head frantically, all Ceryni can think about is the unbearable amount of pain he went through trying to escape last time. Wounds still not even fully healed, he knows that they will most likely turn into ugly scars to constantly remind him of this shitty place - that is, if he even lives to see the outside world. The man pulls his hands back and raises them, signaling that he means no harm. He speaks again.

"I know you're frightened, but we don't have much time...we need to get you out."

There is silence between then until Ceryni finds his voice, or rather, what's left of it.

"Why me?"

His voice cracks and his words are barely audible. The man cocks his head slightly to the question and a soft, warm smile is on his face.

"Because you are my kin, and you are a natural magic user. I know you may not trust me right away, but I promise I can get you out of here without any harm coming to you. I just need you to trust me just this once."

Ceryni grimaces when he hears natural magic user. His "special" ability has been the source of his torture and he hates it more than he hates the hellhole. Each person coming in to see him always spoke about it, how they hated his kind, and how he deserved what was happening to him. Ceryni shakes his head again at the male and further shrinks into himself. The man then takes a slow step towards him, kneeling down in front of him once again.

"Come." His voice sounds more stern than before and his hands once again reach out to his shoulders. 

At the touch, Ceryni jumps and something clicks within his mind. He feels himself falling slowly into slumber and before he knows it, Ceryni feels the all too familiar weight of the blackness. 

....................................................

Four years have passed since that fateful day. After countless discussions, persuasions, trainings and mentoring, Ceryni has become a part of the Mystic Niasa. The group is known among smaller factions for their natural magic abilities and despite being hunted and hated by many, the group holds their own. Traveling the realm together, the group has a strong bond and is made up of five members in total:

A'hanni: A female Drow with the ability of telekinesis. Strong willed and sarcastic, she is quick to share her opinion and spent a great deal of time scorning Cernyi for his lack of strength. Now though, she makes the perfect sparring partner for Ceryni as he has almost overcome her with strength and magical ability.

Caenen: The human man who saved Ceryni's life. Kind hearted but stern, he was the one to take Ceryni in and mentor him during the past four years. Also the leader of the group, Caenen is thoughtful about decision making and cares deeply for his comrades. He is the Cleric of the group.

The twins Ran and Ren: Both halfings, the twins are quite the troublesome duo. Despite always giving Ceryni a hard time, they spent a great deal of time bonding with him through tricks, jokes, and eventually teaching him how to pull a fast one on A'hanni. Both Ren and Ran focus in the art of Sorcery. 

Ceryni: Specializing in both the arts of Healing and Blood Magic, Ceryni learned quickly how to fight and heal. He has a strong bond with Caenen and looks up to him like an older brother. Still quiet and not overly fond of sharing his opinions or emotions, Ceryni is strong willed and values companionship despite his slightly cold demeanor. 

Now 20, Ceryni - or Cery as the group likes to fondly call him - has become strong and confident. Although still refusing to openly share his abilities with outsiders, he trusts his group wholeheartedly and is thankful for the new life they have given him. 

As the group travels to their new destination, Cery can't help but feel uneasy. Caenen has been eerily quiet lately and as time passes, a strong sense of trouble continues to grow in his mind. As if sensing his eyes on him, Caenen turns to look at Cery.

"Is there something the matter?" 

Cery quickly looks down. "Oh no, I guess I just am feeling a bit uneasy about our new location."

A'hanni, overhearing the conversation, is quick to jump in.

"Why am I not surprised the boy is still scared of new places. Caenen, didn't you teach him anything?" Caenen rolls his eyes and smirks towards Cery with that of course she has something to say look.

"A'hanni, I have learned to trust in Cery's instinct. Remember the last time he felt uneasy? You almost took an arrow to the back." A'hanni glares and huffs, ending the conversation as quickly as she jumped into it. She falls behind to take up the rear of the party.

Caenen then directs his attention back to Cery. "What is it you are uneasy about?"

Now embarrassed at bringing it up, Cery shrugs as if to act like his worry is not a big deal. "Eh, honestly it's nothing, I guess I am just nervous is all."

Cery picks up his pace to move towards Ren and Ran, still feeling the gaze of Caenen's sharp, blue eyes on his back. Damn A'hanni, why does she always make me feel so stupid?! It's not like I enjoy feeling this uneasy...

Without warning a loud crash bursts behind the three up front. Knocking them from their horses, Ren, Ran and Cery fall forward and quickly recover to look at the event unfolding behind them. Looking in horror, Cery sees A'hanni lying on the ground, her blood quickly spreading along the ground. No. No. No. No. Cery's panic begins to set in. Flashbacks from his cell four years ago being to appear in his mind. He swears the scars he still has start to throb as a way of remembering the pain. He breathing becomes erratic. 

"Cery, calm down. Breath! Find cover - now!!" Caenen, already over to A'hanni and healing her wounds as best he can, is speaking to Cery with tense urgency. Ren and Ran grab Cery by the collar and begin to drag him towards the forest. Frantically looking around for the culprits, Cery sees a shape start to form behind Caenen. 

"Caenen no! Behind you!!" And before Caenen can even register the words Cery has spoken, a large sword pierces his chest, immediately draining all color and vibrancy from his eyes. Whatever the creature behind him was, it was on a completely different level from their group. As quickly as it appeared it disappeared from view, leaving a lifeless Caenen on the ground beneath it. Cery, now in complete shock from what he just witnessed, scrambled towards Caenen and A'hanni, panic forming in his mind that he is already too late. He reaches Caenen while Ren and Ran head for A'hanni, only to realize that they were already too late to save her. Ren and Ran watch in sadness as Cery pulls Caenen to him.

"Caenen?! Please, Caenen, open your eyes. I'm here, don't leave us!" Cery shakes Caenen's lifeless form with a pointless hope that maybe it would somehow bring him back to life. He doesn't understand. What was that creature? Why didn't it attack him? Why Caenen? Why?!

Speaking almost now in a whisper from the lack of breath, Cery pulls Caenen in close to his chest. "Please...no..." Tears are falling from his eyes in steady streams, the salt stinging the wounds on his face from the explosion. 

"Damn it Caenen, open your eyes! You're supposed to stay with me!" Cery's head drops onto Caenen's, heavy sobs escaping from him now. 

The twins watch as Cery falls apart in front of them. Used to seeing the deaths of their loved ones, the two look on with sadness but no tears fall. The sobs continue to wrack Cery's body until Ren and Ran finally pry him away from Caenen's body.

"Cery, we need to find shelter and cover. We're not safe out here." 

Cery can't hear them, can't see them. All he sees is Caenen, and the happiness he knew for four years quickly slips away.

.................................................


End file.
